What Nobody Knows
by Bananas Lupine
Summary: Nobody knows my story. They think it's as simple as me running to power and betraying my friends. Even I sometimes believe that to be true. But what nobody knows is that's not the truth. Peter fic, R
1. Thoughts

Hello, 'tis my first Harry Potter fic. No, it is not a one shot. This chapter is really an intro that gives you the idea of what the fic's in general is about. To let you know before you search throughout this chapter for a name, you are not supposed to know who she is. Don't bother asking, as the name is currently to be decided. Okay, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I only own she (the character, not the word)

Oh, and I think I should say I dedicate this chapter to storyteller92, aka Dizzy. Not only did you help me start this story by saying I should, but you have also helped me a lot with she's name. Not to mention your imitations of this chapter and the plot in general that are attempts to destroy my mind. You are EEEEVIL. EVIL I SAY! EEEEVIL! Anyway, this chapter's dedicated to you.

Now on with the story!

--------

_Thoughts of Peter Pettigrew, 1983_

It all started for me in my fifth year.

Of course, in a way, it started when I was sorted into Gryffindor (which was surprising) and became friends with Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and James Potter. Perhaps if I were sorted into one of the other houses, I wouldn't have made friends with them. I wonder all the time if she had anything to do with it. Is it possible that she influenced the Sorting Hat?

Hell, anything's possible.

Sometimes I wish I just told her to go away when she first showed up. Would things have been better that way?

She tells me it wouldn't, but she's lying for all I know. For all I know, she could have been lying about all of this all along, and I'm actually doing awful things for awful reasons as apposed to awful things for a good reason.

She scolds me when I think that, but I can't help it.

Even if she might be lying, it's too late now. I've done awful stuff that'll forever haunt me, and it can only be even somewhat repaired if I finish what I started. For now, I just have to wait as a pet rat of the Weasley family until she tells me what to do next.

I wish she'd hurry up, though. Just waiting around is boring as hell. The only thing I really have to do to pass time by is sleep, but the dreams I have are nearly unbearable. Most of them are of when I did it, and how awful that horrid day was. Up till then, it wasn't that awful. But that day changed it all.

Sometimes the dreams are too bad for me to stay asleep and I wake up. On those occasions I tend to stay awake. Then I get to be prodded by the Weasleys.

Sure, they're not as bad of a family as I might make them out to be. I'm better off with them then than a lot of other families. Being a pet is such a drag, though. Especially being a rat. All you can do is eat, sleep, and have your owners try to teach you tricks.

Sometimes I wish that I just roughed it out in the wild until it's time to time for my next assignment. She says that it's important for me to be with the Weasleys for several reasons, though.

Sometimes I wonder if she just makes it up as she goes along, and doesn't really have it all planned out like she says. She scolds me for that, too.

I always wonder what the end with be like. If it'll have me explaining it all to Remus and Sirius, and us becoming friends once more. I once thought that was possible, but I doubt it is now.

They'll forever hate me for what I did. And good reason or not, I deserve their hatred. Sirius is in Azkaban because of me. Remus is alone because of me.

James and Lily are dead, and it's all because of me

And even if I'm still alive, I feel like I'm also dead. All because of me.

They'll never believe my story. I've done too many awful things, and it all fits much too well for them to believe that what they think now is false.

She won't tell me if I die in the end. I hope I do.

--------

Yea, angsty. I like the last line, and when I was lengthening this, I refused to make that not be the last line.

No, "she" is not J.K. Rowling. When rereading it, I realized how it seems like she could be the she. She isn't, though. And the reason isn't to make the Harry Potter books more tragic either.

You'll find out who she is next chapter or the chapter after, but you probably won't find out the name for a while, as it's to be decided and for other reasons you wouldn't get.

If you don't like Peter being good, then I suggest you don't read any further.

Ok, go review or be pelted with forks!


	2. What Marauders Do

Yes, my first actual chapter of this story, as the first made no sense (it shouldn't have). Hopefully this one will get reviewed by someone besides my friend Dizzy. This is again dedicated to Dizzy for making this story sound stupid, destroying the plot when making it sound good, being perhaps the only person to read all of my stories (or you better have), inspiring me to write this, greatly influencing this chapter, and being an idiot. Oh, and commenting on my ruler. To you, Dizzy.

The reason I added humor as a genre was because some chapters (like this one) are slightly humorous. The plot and such hardly are, though.

Be warned that there are homosexuality references, although there's not actually any slash pairings. Yet. I'm still thinking about it, as it'd be going out of my way.

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter. I'm J.K. Rowling. See, you don't believe me. Then why tell the truth that I'm not when you know I'm not already? But what I do own is my beloved ruler. Hurray for the ruler!

----_Gryffindor Common Room, September 2, 1975----_

We- that is, me, Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs- hang out in the common room. We just had our first day of classes, and now all of us but Moony are procrastinating our homework. Even though I know I should be working and studying hard because of the OWLs later this year, it's just so _tempting_ to procrastinate. Besides, James and Sirius manage to do it and still get good grades.

Of course, they are smarter than me.

My thoughts are interrupted by a noise. I look around to see that Padfoot has chosen to grab Moony's homework and toss it halfway across the common room.

"Sirius," Remus says irritably, "I was working on that."

"You _were_," Sirius replies, "but now you're not. Honestly Moony, Marauders don't work in the middle of the day."

Moony sighs. "Fine," he says in an I-give-up tone. "So what do Marauders do in the middle of the day?"

"Dunno, but it doesn't involve schoolwork."

"What about when Marauders have classes? You kind of have to do schoolwork then."

"That's different, as you have to."

"Right…"

"Shut up."

"Why are we still sitting around?" James suddenly asks. "We should be causing chaos!"

Sirius says, "Indeed!" as Remus says, "Oh dear."

"Stop being a prat, Remus," Sirius tells Remus as he gets up. "C'mon, Wormtail, Prongs. It looks like this traitor would rather _study_."

"I'll get my cloak," James says and runs upstairs. I get up, as does Remus (with a sigh).

"What'll we do today?" I ask eagerly. Padfoot shrugs.

"Whatever comes to mind first," he responds.

"Which will probably involve attacking a Slytherin," Remus mutters.

"Excellent idea, Moony!" Sirius says happily. "Yes, that'll what we'll do!" Remus groans.

James comes back down with his clock in his hand, and we leave. "We should split up to increase chances of finding a Slytherin," Sirius says. "Two of us will go with the cloak, and two without."

"Good idea," James says. "You and Remus without the cloak, me and Peter with."

"Do you realize that you put more effort in planning pranks than schoolwork?" Remus points out.

"Moony," Sirius says to him in an annoyed tone, "stop being a prat."

"Sorry. But I'm a prefect! I shouldn't be doing-"

"Whatever," James interrupts, "now let's go do what Marauders do! Spread out!" And with that, James and I go under the cloak, and walk in the opposite directing as the other two.

"Why didn't you decide to go with Padfoot?" I ask him.

"Because," James responds with an evil grin, "they need to work on their chemistry." I roll my eyes. James has recently decided without telling anyone but me that Remus and Sirius are simply 'destined' for each other, and it's up to him to make them see it. His socalled plan includes trying to get them alone together whenever it won't seem obvious as to what he's doing, eavesdropping on their conversations, and ignoring the fact that both are clearly straight. At least, Sirius is, considering how he has dated at least a doxen girls during our time at Hogwarts. Remus for all we know is asexual.

"Anyway, shouldn't we be working on our animagus forms?" I ask as we carefully walk down a staircase. "I mean, the full moon was just around 10 days ago, so at least you and Padfoot might get it by the next one." When I think about it, I find it rather odd that we've created nicknames for each other based on the animal we're trying to be before we've even succeeded.

James shakes his head. "Nah, we shouldn't. There's no point. We need you to touch the knob, and no offence as you're not a terrible wizard or anything, but even with our help it'll take you more than a few weeksto get it."

"I know," I admit. It is true; whether I like it or not, they're simply better at magic than me. I don't really care about it that much, but it does seem to make things a bit slower when I'm involved than when I'm not. I'm just not that great a wizard.

"Don't think that," I suddenly hear a female voice say softly.

"Who's there?" I ask, quickly turning around and ending up going out from under the cloak. From what I can hear, James turns around too.

"Peter, what are you talking about?" the invisible James questions.

"You're not that bad," the voice continues. "Becoming an Animagi is extremely difficult, after all. You just have some of the brightest boys in the school as your friends to compare yourself to."

"James, don't you hear that?" I ask him, searching the corridor with my eyes. "Don't you hear that voice?"

"Wormtail," James says as he walks over to me, "I don't hear anything."

----

Dizzy's gonna kill me now. Sorry, but I couldn't resist the Remus/ Sirius thing. I originally had this chapter without it, but then thought why wouldn't James go with his best friend Sirius? I couldn't really manage to write anything but that without it sounding odd/ not working.

Hehe, semi-cliffy. Not much of one though. The year they entered 5th year took me a little research to find.

I'm not very happy with this chapter. I feel like it's rushed. The voice was originally not going to be for another chapter or 2, but I decided not to.

Please review. While I'll write even if only one person reads it (and at least one person, that being Diz-Diz, is), it's nice to get reviews to see more than that are reading it. Even a "good story" "keep writing" or even "OMG EVIL" or "not the best will suffice.

Farewell, and I don't think I said my deal here. If I don't update anything (if I put up a one shot, that counts as an update) for a month, you can ask any question you want about any story and I send the answer to the first question I receive. Confusing, but it keeps me writing.

Now review! (Or don't.)


	3. Questions

Thanks for all of the reviews. Eh, whatever. Looking at the hits, I'm guessing that at least a couple people are reading this.

It's official. Sirius and Remus will not be together. Sorry to people who like that pairing, but I decided that after the sixth book, it was unlikely for Remus to have had any relationship that was more than a date or two. I might change my mind, but chances are I won't.

If you're wondering, this will technically not be an AU. I've even looked up old lunar charts to see on what dates Remus would transform. I'm also using a very reliable timeline (and in the story I will use 4 things that were already in the books (such as Snape's worst memory), but from Peter's point of view).

I'll dedicate this chapter to Sirius, who I spent hours today reading about in the books, mainly POA.

Disclaimer: You know what goes her. Meh.

Oh, and just found out from a quote of Jo that apparently you don't get to choose the Animagi. Sorry to TJ and Dizzy (I was convinced they were wrong).

----_Hogwarts Hallway, September 2, 1975----_

"He can't hear me, you idiot," she says, annoyed. "Only you can. And you don't need to speak aloud, as I can hear your thoughts."

'_How?' _I ask, still looking around. She has to be here somewhere…. Or is she invisible?

"Because, I am in your head," was her simple reply. "No, not as in you imagined me. Your imagination is far too dull to have made me up. The simplest way to say it is my mind's connected with yours."

'_Riiight….' _I think. This is really bizarre…

"Well to you, it's bound to be."

'_Wait, how did you hear that?'_ I hear no reply, but then remember that she can hear my thoughts. _'Oh, right. Sorry.'_

Suddenly, I hear a voice that is not hers, but James. "Peter, what's going on?" he asks me. "You're acting rather odd."

"Say you're fine," she hisses.

'_Why should I?' _I ask.

"Peter, sometimes I wonder how someone can be so dense."

'_I'm not dense!'_

"Actually, you are. If someone told you that they're hearing a voice that no one else can hear because the voice is in their head, wouldn't you think of them as insane?"

'_I guess you're right.'_

"Do you really need to guess?"

'_Shut it.' _

"Just answer him."

I focus my attention back on Prongs, who is now waving his hand with a still invisible body in front of my face.

"I'm fine," I reply to him.

"You sure? Even for you, you're acting strange."

I give him a small smile. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"However, you don't feel very good, and you'll count yourself out for today's pranks."

"I think I'll count myself out today, though. I don't feel very good," I say, slightly rewording but overall copying what she's saying.

"Good job Peter! You didn't make a long pause with questions!"

He pauses. Is he wondering whether or not he should leave? "Okay, Wormtail. Hope you feel better later." I can hear his footsteps as they start to fade away.

'_First off, who are you?'_ I ask as I walk the other way.

"Patience, Peter. I'll give you my name soon enough. You can just call me your friend in your head."

'_And why can't I know your name?'_

"Because I don't want to give it just yet."

'_Ok…. So how do you know my name? And how are you in my head? And why are you here?'_

"Peter, are you familiar with the muggle term 'oracle'?"

'_Vaguely… Aren't they the muggle word for seers?'_

"Not quite, but close. An oracle is more or less that, only that's not quite what I am. I'm sure there's a technical term for me somewhere, but I've never come across one. To sum me up, I am an oracle and more. I can prophesize and know the future, as well as know the present and past. I guess you can call me a know-it-all."

'_And how am I to believe you? That sounds a bit farfetched if you ask me.'_

"Well, I can't prove knowing the past or present, as for you to verify me you'd have to in some way find out, meaning I might have just seen the future to know the present or past, so just take my word for those two. However, we are about to run into Nearly Headless Nick when we turn. He will not speak, but merely nod to you, having his head nearly go out of place. Then we will see three Hufflepuff girls, two brunettes and one blonde."

I turn a corner, and there is Nearly Headless Nick. He nods to me, and quickly puts his hand to his head just before it (nearly) falls off. I walk several meters, and I see 3 girls (two brunettes and one blonde) turning a corner while chatting away.

'_Okay, okay, I believe you.'_

"Good."

'_So how did you become whatever you are?'_

"I had the ability since birth, of course. If there was a way of letting people know everything, it'd be publicized within a day."

'_True, I guess. So how exactly are you in my head?'_

"Long story, involving things I shouldn't say. What I can say is that a while ago I died, and came from the afterworld into your head."

'_You came back from the afterworld? Isn't that impossible?'_

"How would people who are alive know whether it's impossible or not? No, it isn't, but we tend to stay in the afterworld. It's not good to go back to the real world. Takes a lot of work to do so, and people who are alive shouldn't know a lot about death. It'll just make them want death to come to them."

'_So why are you here?'_

"I was sent here. Are you aware of Voldemort?"

I slightly shiver. Voldemort has been recently rumored to be preparing an attack, and that hasn't been the only things said about what he's up to. _'Y-Yeah…'_

"Good. He is gaining power, and people will die because of him. There is no way to stop that. However, he will never lose power unless something is done. This something must be done right away.

"I know a way to stop him, and with permission I came back to Earth. What happens is if you do the right things at the right moments, you can stop him. Not directly in a duel, but you will be a big part. All you have to do is exactly what I tell you. So, Peter, you in?"

That is so random. _'I dunno. I mean, I don't want to say no or anything, but I don't know you. It seems kinda odd to take orders from someone who claims to have come back form the dead.'_

"Peter, what have you got to lose? I won't ask you to do anything dangerous, just do certain things in your spare time."

Maybe I should say no… Well, she isn't making me sign a contract or anything. I can back out whenever I want. And it will supposedly get rid of him. "I guess."

"Oh good."

----

Good, the lameness is over. Yeah, this chapter sucked, but I needed to put out what was going on, and couldn't think of a good way to phrase it for her. Poor her.

Please review, and give me your opinion. Especially on her. She's my first OC in a fanfic.

So again, reviews make me happy.


End file.
